This invention relates to refrigeration manifolds for evacuation, charging and testing of refrigeration systems and, more particularly, to a refrigeration manifold having an improved flow path which decreases evacuation and charging times and has an improved valve system which does not restrict the flow paths and is easy and quick to turn off or on.
Refrigeration manifolds are well known and examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,865, 4,109,536, and 4,513,603. Typically, such manifolds are used to evacuate refrigerant from refrigeration and air conditioning systems, charge such systems with refrigerant, or test the pressure in the lines of such systems. While use of such refrigeration manifolds is well known, the prior art devices typically have restrictive flow paths that are less than efficient and have valve systems which restrict the flow paths and are difficult to use.
Many of such prior art devices use what are commonly referred to as needle-type valves which have a handle or knob which must be turned through 360.degree. many times in order to move the needle in and out of the flow path. Other prior art devices use diaphragm valves which suffer from the same deficiency in that the valve handle must be turned through 360.degree. many times in order to open or close the valves. More importantly, such prior art devices are characterized by having complicated flow paths which include restriction points and even reversed-direction flow paths at the valves. For example, manifold valves restrict the diameter of the flow paths at the manifold valve even when the valve is fully open. Such restrictions in the flow path or valves can cause pressure changes in the fluid flowing therethrough and may cause a phase change of the fluid which would adversely affect operation of the manifold.
An important aspect of this invention therefore lies in providing an improved refrigeration manifold which has an unrestricted and uncomplicated flow path as well as a simple and efficient valve system. The improved flow path and valve design decrease evacuation and charging times, and the improved valve system provides a quick mechanism for turning the valve off or on. The refrigeration manifold is also efficient to manufacture, and the ball valve design is easy to maintain and service since the ball valves are easy to replace.
Briefly, the refrigeration manifold of this invention comprises a manifold body having first and second opposite ends and a top and a bottom. A first passage extends horizontally through the body along a first horizontal axis from the first end to the second end of the body. Second and third passages extend vertically through the body from the top to the bottom of the body and pass through the low side and high side of the manifold body, respectively. The second and third passages also pass through and are in communication with the first passage. In one embodiment, fourth and fifth passages extend vertically through the body from a central portion of the first passage to the bottom of the body. The second and third passages form the low and high side of the system, and the fourth and fifth passages provide means for connecting the manifold to a vacuum source and a refrigerant source.
First and second ball valve means are disposed in the first passage for selectively opening and closing the first passage between the second and fourth passage and the third and fifth passage, respectively. Third and fourth ball valve means are respectively provided in the fourth and fifth passages. The first and second ends of the first passage are closed by plug means which may take the form of brass plugs. In operation, the first through fourth ball valve means are operable to control the flow of fluids through the manifold for evacuating a refrigeration system, charging a refrigeration system, or testing a refrigeration system in the well known manner.
In one embodiment, the ball valve means each include a ball having an axial bore and mounting means for rotably mounting the balls in the body. The mounting means preferably take the form of teflon seals, and retaining means are provided for locking the mounting means in position.
Each of the ball valve means includes an elongated lever for operating the ball, and each of the levers is moveable through an arc of 90.degree. between a first position in which the axial bore of the ball is coincident with and opens the respective passage and a second[position in which the axial bore of the ball extends transversely with respect to and closes the respective passage. This allows for quick and easy opening or closing of the valves by a quick 1/4 turn which is especially important in an emergency situation. The first and second ball valve means are preferably mounted along a first horizontal axis, and the fourth and fifth ball valve means are preferably disposed along a second lower horizontal axis. The levers extend outwardly from connection points with the balls so that each of the levers can be moved through a full arc of 90.degree. without interfering with movement of any of the other levers regardless of any combination of opening or closing of the valves.
The passages in the manifold body have a main passage diameter which preferably represents a minimum diameter of the passages except for small connection portions which lead to the low and high pressure gauges. The main passage diameter is preferably equal to a bore diameter of the axial bores of the balls of the ball valve means. Such a construction results in a full and open flow path throughout the manifold and there are no restriction points between the ball valves and the passages.
In an alternate construction, the manifold may be provided with only one vertically extending passage for connection to a vacuum or refrigerant source. In such a construction, the manifold includes only a first and second ball valve means which are substantially the same as the first and second ball valve means of the first embodiment.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.